Lost
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Kanda finds himself lost and meets an unusual child. Day 1: Yearn. Yullen week


_day I_ **...x{ / YEARN }**

_day II_ **...x{ / BITTERSWEET }**

_day III_ **...x{ / GAME }**

_day IV_ **...x{ / ADDICTION }**

_day V_ **...x{ / MARIONETTE }**

_day VI_ **...x{ / WAR }**

_day VII_ **...x{ / ETERNITY }**

**ALTERNATIVES:**

_day i_ **...x { / SACRIFICES }**

_day y_ **...x{ / FROZEN (TEARS) } **

_day z_ **...x { / CARNIVAL/FESTIVAL } **

XXX

"Fuck-" Kanda hissed, "-woman let go off me." he demanded, tugging his arm from the woman's deathly grip.

"No, can do young master~" Linali sang in a playful manner, tightening her grip on the ten year old prince as Kanda struggled, "And please don't use such vulgar words, young master. Master Tiedoll would be sad if he hears you say such words." The black haired woman scolded him lightly, leading him to the library.

"Like I care what he feels." He said and clicked his tongue in disdain. "And he's not my real father. My _real_ father is long gone. So don't call him my father in front of me or else I'll throw you off the dungeon." Kanda threatened.

Linali sighed, ignoring the Kanda's empty threats. The prince is always so rude and hot tempered. Sometimes she just wants to lose her temper. "I'm sorry young master but its-"

"-Mistress's order." Kanda cut her off as they stopped in front of an ivory golden door. "You and that stupid woman always talking about respecting that old man. What's so great about that geezer?" The young prince muttered, stepping inside the room. "One day I'll get out of here and run away and live somewhere you couldn't find me."

"First, Master Tiedoll is a great warrior and leader. He led the country's imperial army well, during his days. That's why everybody respects him. And second, you can't run away, young master you have to lead the country when you turn twenty." Linali said in a matter of fact tone as she also entered the room. "Anyway, let's go back to our lessons. We're doing math today, isn't that your favorite subject?"

"Heck no woman I never like Math." The young prince complained and slumped on his seat, "Can we fucking study something else? History? Science?" Of all the things he should be studying why math? He was good at all subjects well… except math.

"I apologize but after she saw your mark on the last task. Mistress specifically instructed me to teach you math this day."

Kanda grunted.

"Don't worry young master. After this lesson Mistress said, she is allowing you to go anywhere the Black Order town again." Linali informed, trying to cheer up Kanda. But this only made Kanda's mood worsen.

"I hate people."

XXX

The sun was way too bright, the temperature was so hot and the people around him were so noisy.

"Marie, I want to go back, now. Today is not a good day for exploring the town." Kanda barked at his guard as he stopped walking.

"Is there something wrong young master, Are you not feeling well?" the bald man asked worriedly, quickly approaching the long haired child.

"No, I just hate crowds." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's go back."

"I'm sorry, young master but if you are not feeling then I can't let you go back."

"And why's that I can't go back to my own home?" Kanda snapped, giving his infamous death glare.

"Mistress's orders" Marie calmly answered, normally servants would be scared after seeing Kanda's death glare. But Marie was blind so it had no effects on him.

"Can I at least explore the town alone?" Kanda requested, looking the guards in front of him. He was rather getting annoyed at those useless guards following him, "Or is that against her orders too?"

XXX

Kanda's day wasn't turning good as what he had expected to be.

True, he managed to complete his math work to finish it on time, visit the town and got to persuade his guards not to follow him around while he walked around the town.

But the prince who never got lost in his whole life was fricking damn lost in his own ruled town nonetheless. And how did he manage to get in some old abandoned cemetery anyway?

Kanda grunted as he looked around, crumpled tombstones, rusting iron gates and overgrown plants surrounded him. Great, he didn't remember the town having a cemetery.

He sighed and continued to walk down the cobblestone path. Kanda stopped when he spotted a small silhouette –a foot smaller than he is, wearing a black cloak was standing a few feet away from him its back facing him.

"Oi" He called out, the silhouette turned around slowly half of its face covered by a hood. Kanda could see its mouth slightly hanging open.

Kanda took a few steps forward.

"Do you know a way out if here?"

The stranger didn't answer as if he didn't hear him.

"Oi, can you understand me?" Kanda said a little bit louder annoyed the stranger didn't took notice of his presence. The ten year old prince advanced forward.

"Hey do you even hear me?"

The silhouette still didn't move. Kanda stopped walking when he was an arm reach with the stranger. Kanda said

"Oi, are you mute?" Kanda called, reaching an arm out to shake off the stranger's shoulder just when he was about to. The stranger turned around and backed a few steps away from him.

"W-what? H-how did y-you get h-here?" The stranger asked stammering as the silhouette trembled. Kanda raised a bow. What's the stranger scared of?

"I walked passed the gate of course. What else did you expect? I flew from here." Kanda said sarcastically as he rolled his obsidian eyes.

"N-no. How did you find this place?" The smaller one asked, his trembling stopped a little and he wasn't stammering anymore.

"I don't know. I don't remember a single damn thing how I got here." Kanda replied, clicking his tongue. He honestly had no idea how he got here.

"Oh I see. So do you want a way out of here? I could show you the way out -" the other offered.

"Yeah so where's the way out?" Kanda cut him off.

The other huffed and said: "You know it's very rude to cut someone off."

"Yeah whatever so where's the way out. I need to go back home before dusk." The prince said annoyed at the other.

"I could tell you. But you owe me a one." The stranger said, grinning like a Cheshire cat and placed a finger on his lips. Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"What do want? Money? Land?" he asked, he could easily get what the shorter one want. Since, he is technically the ruler of this kingdom.

"Hmm… No. I haven't decided on that yet."

"You don't know what you want? And you demand shit from me."

"Um…Yeah"

Kanda raised brow when he saw the silhouette cock its head on the side, long silvery hair spilled out of the hood. Was he talking to an old woman all along?

"Oi, Are you an old woman?"

"No. I'm not an old day. What made you think of that?" The stranger said, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling rather insulted. "I'm an eight year old _boy_."

"You have long white hair and your voice sound so high." Kanda pointed out.

"Hmph. For your information my hair is _silver_ not _white_ and my voice in _not _high enough to be mistaken as a girl's voice." Kanda saw the other's chest puff. Kanda guessed the silhouette got insulted on what he said. Kanda smirked. He never failed giving sharp remarks. "And don't call me a girl you _she-male_." Kanda's smirk drop and was replaced by a frown.

"What did you call me?" Kanda said, veins appearing on his head. His hands forming into fists, yearning to punch the boy square on the face. NOBODY and NOBODY called him a 'she-male' in his whole life.

The shorter one smirked, knowing he hit a rather soft spot. "Aren't you deaf? I said _she-male_. Everybody could mistake you being a girl with that hair and face of yours."

'_That's it.' _Kanda said to himself and grabbed the boy's collar. No, longer able to control the feeling to punch the boy.

"Wha- wait!" The stranger shouted when Kanda grabbed his collar and lifting him up -his feet not touching the ground- with one arm only. "I take it back!" he yelled, spotting the older boy lifting his fist. The child struggled from the other boy's grip.

"I'm sorry!" The silver haired boy cried, gripping Kanda's hand his hood falling off on the process, revealing big blue eyes, peach pink lips, long white eyelashes and a red thin scar on the boy's cheek. Kanda lowered his fist the murderous look on his face was replaced by surprise as he unconsciously lowered –and studied- the boy. The young prince couldn't find himself to take his eyes off the other, finding the boy cute.

"Cute." Kanda muttered lowly until the other's feet was already touching the ground still not taking his eyes off the shorter child.

The stranger blinked and cocked his head on the side. What did the guy just said?

"Umm what did you said?" he asked, forgetting that this boy was just about to hit on the face a few seconds ago. Kanda blinked, the boy's voice pulled him out of his train of thoughts. A soft tint –barely noticeable- blush crept on Kanda's cheeks.

"Tch. Nothing." the prince said, letting go of his collar, turning away to hide away his barely noticeable blush, "Where's the exit again?" Kanda asked again.

The smaller boy sighed again. "You didn't answer my question. But I guess you're in a hurry-" The child frowned, not wanting Kanda to go. "So I'll tell you the way out."

Kanda sighed in relief and turned around to face him. "Good I promised them that I'll be home before dusk."

The silverette nodded and pointed a finger on his left where a red bricked path was built, "Just follow that path and you'll be out of here in no time." He said "What's your name by the way? I haven't learned your name yet."

Kanda clicked his tongue, "Kanda. Yu Kanda but call me Yu and you're dead-"-the shorter one laughed softly, Kanda glared at him immediately silencing him up.- "Just call me Kanda. Got it?" He said, glaring at the boy. Normally he wouldn't give his name to stranger but he didn't consider the boy as one of those strangers. Come to think of it he never asked his name. "Now what's your name?" Kanda said, raising a brow.

The boy fidgeted, deciding if he should say his real name or not.

"I haven't got all fucking day. Say it." He demanded, he was getting curios on what the boy name was.

The other and mumbled: "It's Allen."

'Allen huh?' Kanda said mentally and smirked. "That name doesn't suit you. Bean sprout is wayyy more than your name." Kanda insulted his smirk getting wider as he saw Allen puff his cheeks in a girly childlike manner.

"Whatever." Allen huffed, crossing his arms. "At least I'm no 'girly boy'" Allen smirked, seeing Kanda's reaction.

"Shut up. I'm leaving." Kanda snapped walking towards the exit.

"Hey! Wait!" Allen shouted, running after Kanda, Kanda didn't stop and kept on going, "Sorry about that!" he grabbed Kanda's sleeve using both of his hand. Kanda grunted and turned to see big blue eyes looking up at him.

"What do you want?"

Allen blushed and mumbled something that Kanda couldn't hear.

"Well?"

"Can- can you stay a bit longer?"

XXX

A/N: Well… I hope you liked it. The cliffy wasn't what I expected to be. The ending kind of ruined the story. Anyways hope you liked it. And happy Yullen Week and advance Merry Christmas too. =)

Review please.


End file.
